Tree House Fun
by SonnySmiles
Summary: What will happen when Sonny and Chad has to build a tree house together and then get stuck in it? Confessions will be made.


"But sir? Why do I have to do it alone? My entire cast was there when that tree house went up in flames." Chad slammed his cell phone on the ground.

He just got roped into building Mr. Condor's daughter, Dakota, a new tree house because he and his cast caught in on fire last week. And since it was Chad's fault that his cast has food poisoning, he had to do it all alone. Who knew that the expiration date was there for a reason?

Mr. Condor said that he could take one person with him, just so that the job doesn't take forever to do. But that still didn't work for Chad, since he always pawned his jobs to other people. But Chad wasn't dumb enough to know that if he did that, he wouldn't have a job at all.

Chad sat and sulked in his dressing room for a few more minutes before an idea hit him. Why hadn't he thought about this earlier when he was told he could take one person with him? Getting a quick peek at himself in the mirror he bolted to a very bubbly brunette's dressing room.

"Hey there Sonny!" Chad said, entering the room without knocking again.

"What do you want Cooper?" Sonny asked, not even looking up from the script she was reading.

"I was just wondering if you have anything planned for this weekend."

After this was said, Sonny to finally looked up at him. "What? If I didn't know any better Cooper, I would think that you were asking me out."

"What would you say if I was?" Chad said, smirking at her.

"I would say that would mean all of my dreams are coming true."

"R-really?" Chad asked his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yeah, my nightmares that is." Sonny said, laughing at the look on Chad's face.

"Seriously though what are you doing this weekend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have the honor of building a new tree house for a poor and helpless little girl." Chad said, knowing that Sonny couldn't turn down a poor little girl.

"Fine. When and where?" Chad told her to meet him at his house and they would drive over together. He knew that if she saw it was Mr. Condor's house she would leave right away.

* * *

"You said that it was a poor girl. I think Dakota Condor is far from poor." Sonny said the next morning.

They both had been there for about five hours and was all most half way done. Mr. Condor was outside watching them like a hawk but finally left for the studios about ten minutes ago.

"I figured that you wouldn't come with me if you knew who it was. I know that you and Dakota don't get along to well."

"But why me? Why not ask one of your cast masts to help?"

"Um. Well, they all have food poisoning." Chad said, not able to look Sonny in the eye.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. Who doesn't know that when milk is chunky that you shouldn't use it?" Sonny said laughing; Chad could feel his cheeks turn red.

"Shut it! So, how are we going to get this last wall up?" Chad said trying to change the subject. The sooner he could go home the better.

"I thought that we could just pull it up with the rope that I've attached to it." Sonny said. Everything went fine; they got the wall up and on.

"Uh…Chad! There is a little something you forgot to do." Sonny pointed out.

"What's that?"

"Where's the door?" Sonny asked.

"Right here." Chad said, then trying to make a point, slammed into the hard wood.

"You mean this drawing of the door on the wood, the place where I told you to cut it out about an hour ago! Now we are both stuck in here until Mr. Condor gets back! And that could be hours!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a screw up then." Chad mumbled, plopping down on the floor of the tree house.

"Chad I didn't call you a screw up. You just made a mistake. What made you think that you're a screw up?" Sonny said, sitting beside him.

"That's what my mom calls me every time I make a mistake."

"Chad, you're anything but a screw up."

"Thanks." Chad said, giving her a small smile.

"So, did Mr. Condor say when he would be back home?"

"He said that it would be a few hours."

"Just great!" Sonny said, laying down and throwing her feet in Chad's lap. She was surprised that he let her keep them there. The two of them sat there in silent for a while until Sonny's breathing evened out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Chad watched her sleep for a while before he felt himself nod off.

* * *

Chad woke up to find Sonny looking out the small window.

"Whatcha looking at?" Chad said, pulling himself off of the floor. He could feel his neck and back stiffen up from sleeping on the hard floor.

"Just watching the sunset. It's going to be dark soon." Sonny said, turning from the window to look at him.

"Sunset? How long was I asleep?"

"All afternoon."

"I guess that's what I get for only getting four hours of sleep last night." Chad said stretching his arms, and heard both of his shoulders crack.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" Sonny said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah I know. I admitted to my mom one time when I broke one of her crystals."

"Well, you admitted something to me. You kept saying it over and over."

"What was that?" Chad said, dreading to hear what he told Sonny. He only knew one thing that he would tell her, even in his sleep.

"You kind of said that you loved me." Sonny said, not able to look at Chad.

"Chad? Sonny? Are you two still up there?" Came a voice from outside.

"Yeah! Chad forgot to cut out the door and we've been stuck up here all afternoon." Sonny yelled back out of the window.

Within twenty minutes the two of them were out and both of them sat in Chad's car.

"So, today was fun." Sonny said.

"Yeah, it kind of was. Until I trapped us in the tree house."

"That wasn't so bad. You slept through most of the time we were up there anyway."

"Hey and about what I said to you while I was asleep..."

"Chad, don't worry about it. You were asleep, you couldn't help what you said."

"No, it's all ready out there. I should just tell you. Sonny, I do have feelings for you. I don't know if I am in love with you but the feelings I do have are more than just friendly feelings." Chad said, to afraid to look at Sonny.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, neither one knowing what to say. "Sonny, it would be really nice if you said something right about now. This silence is kind of killing me."

"I am just trying to make sure that this isn't all just a dream. I have dreamt of you saying that to me since I first met you."

"So, what exactly are you trying to say?" Chad said, finally able to look Sonny in the eye.

"I am saying that I like you too." Sonny said, causing Chad to smile.

The two of them stared at one another for a few minutes before Sonny finally noticed that Chad was leaning closer. "What are you doing?"

"Will you just hold still?" Chad said, crushing his lips on hers.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Sonny finally pulled back because of lack of oxygen. "I just got one more thing to say to you. You really need to burn down Dakota's tree house more often!" Sonny stated, before pulling Chad in for another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Birthday, Alex! I hope you enjoyed you bday and all you're wishes has come true. I should have a new chapter up on at least one of my stories later today or tomorrow. Sorry for the delay. Hope everyone enjoyed the story and wish Alex a Happy Birthday! Danielle. :P_


End file.
